


syoai alphabet challenge

by catboyitaru



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, will update the character tags as i go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: collection of drabbles inspired by squishpunk's ranrei version! go check it out (this is discontinued!! sorry abt that 💔)
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> so ye this was the thing that kept me from making the karmagisa fic longer lmao, enjoy!!

Ai was conflicted. He had been staring at Syo, who was very intensely staring at a blank piece of paper. Syo was trying to write down lyrics to a new song and was painfully failing. The last thing Ai would want was to break the blonde’s concentration, but…

He was attention-starved.

It pained him to admit it to himself, but Syo had told him that it’s fine to be just a little selfish now that they’ve started dating. He knew Syo would dote on him if he asked and he has before, more times than he’d like to admit.

“Alright, you’ve been staring at me for the past 5 minutes,” Syo chuckled, turning in his chair to face Ai. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” he stated a little too quickly.

“You and I both know it’s not nothing. Come on, I’m gonna get it out of you eventually, and we already said we could tell each other anything.”

Ai glanced at the wall next to him. Syo was right, they had discussed that before, but he didn’t want to tell Syo something so… embarrassing.

“Aiiiiii,” he dragged his boyfriend’s name out. “Come ooonnnn…” 

_Stubborn,_ Ai thinks before yielding, sighing.

Ai silently stuck his arms out, signaling for Syo to come. Syo got up out of his chair and shuffled into Ai’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around the robot. Ah, this is exactly what he wanted. To be able to feel Syo’s warmth. Ai took Syo into his embrace and buried his face in the junction between Syo’s shoulder and neck before speaking.

“I wanted to be with you like this. I didn’t want to bother you though since you were having trouble in the first place. It was… also something I’d prefer not speaking out loud.”

Syo laughed, melting Ai’s heart. “So you just wanted attention, huh? If that’s all it was, you could’ve just said so. Besides, I needed a break anyway. Maybe I can get inspiration from this.” Ai grumbled, causing Syo to laugh once more. Ai’s face heated and he knew Syo could feel it on his neck.

“Thank you…” the teal-haired idol whispered.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Syo leaned back to get Ai to look up and softly kissed him, full of affection.


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo takes care of Kaoru's child while he and his wife are out for their anniversary. What happens when he meets Ai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got a bit too long whoops lol

_ "Really? Aah, thank you so much, Syo-chan!” _

_ “Of course! I wouldn’t want you to miss spending time with Yuri. It’s your guys’ anniversary after all.” _

_ “Alright, Yuri and I will bring him over in a bit. Thank you again!” _

_ “Anytime.” _

* * *

Syo heard the ring of his doorbell and got up from where he and Ai were watching the latest movie Natsuki had starred in.

“Who is it?”

“Kaoru. He’s bringing over Tetsu today,” Syo replied walking over to his front door.

“Tetsu?” Ai asked, trailing behind Syo.

“His and Yuri’s son.”

Ai hummed. “I didn’t know they had a child.”

“You’ll like him! He’s a sweet kid,” Syo paused to open the door and before he knew it, a tiny pair of arms enveloped his legs.

“Syo-ojisan!!” a loud, energetic voice filled the house.

“Hey, Tetsu! You’ve gotten bigger since the last time I saw you, huh?” Syo grinned down at the boy before picking him up in his arms.

“Aah, Tetsu wait!” Kaoru sighed before greeting the idols. “Hi, you two!”

“Again, thank you for this, Syo-san,” Yuri’s voice came from beside Kaoru, who was a bit surprised about how fast his son ran towards Syo.

“Haha, you guys are thanking me too much. Go have fun! We’ll be fine here,” Syo told them.

“Alright Tetsu, behave, okay?”

“Okay!” the child cheered before he looked past Syo’s shoulder. “Ah! Syo-ojisan, who is that?” he asked, pointing at Ai.

“At least I think we’ll be fine,” Syo chuckled. “C’mon, let your parents leave before you start asking questions.”

“Hmph! Stay away from Syo-ojisan!”

“Aw, he got that from you, Kaoru. Reminds me of when I first got with Ai,” the older blonde teased.

“Syo-chan! Jeez, alright then, we’re off!”

“See you!”

“Okay, let’s go to the living room. Ai and I were just watching a movie. You wanna watch it with us, Tetsu?” Syo asked while sitting himself down on the couch and placing Tetsu on his lap.

“Who are you? Do you live here with Syo-ojisan? How do you know him? Aren’t you too tall for him?” Tetsu ignored him, bombarding the robot with questions. Syo grunted at the boy’s last question and he spotted Ai’s small grin directed towards him, which frustrated him a little bit more.  _ You’re lucky you’re cute, _ he looked towards Ai, and he knew that Ai knew what he was thinking.

“First of all, I am Mikaze Ai. Yes, I do live here with your uncle. I met Syo a very long time ago, and I started as his senior and taught him many things about being an idol and I happen to think his height is perfect.” Ai answered Tetsu’s questions one by one while sitting down on the couch with them and Syo couldn’t help but feel a little better and blush at Ai’s words.

Syo cleared his throat before talking. “Tetsu, Ai is someone very precious to me, so it’s better to be nice to him, okay?”

“Hmm… then how about you prove to me how good you are! I don’t believe there’s someone better than Syo-ojisan that you taught him things instead!” the child huffed. “Wait, what do you mean he’s precious to you?”

“Ah, w-well,” Syo paused. “You know how your mom and dad love each other a ton, right?” Tetsu nodded. “It’s almost like that. Ai and I are only dating… for now.” This made Tetsu gasp and turn towards Ai.

“Now you really have to prove you’re as amazing as Syo-ojisan!”

“Alright then. Would you like me to sing?” Ai asked and Tetsu shook his head frantically to say yes. Ai breathed in before he started singing Winter Blossom. Syo’s breath was taken away, even if he’s heard this song so many times before. It was never the same listening to a recording compared to the real thing. He and Tetsu sat silently, and neither of them could help to stare in awe as Ai’s voice flowed smoothly through the lyrics.

When Ai finished, he looked curiously at the two blondes. “Was that sufficient?” Syo was the first to speak.

“Y-Yeah, it was… great,” he grinned and looked down at Tetsu, who was still staring at Ai, his eyes sparkling. “See? He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“Wha-? How did-? How did you sing like that?! Can… can you teach me? Syo-ojisan too!”

Syo and Ai looked at each other in surprise, but then smiled.  _ What a twist… _

“Gladly.”


	3. Colorfully Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo walks in on Ai watching his performance in Maji Love Kingdom. How many times he's seen Ai re-watching it, Syo really doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG JDAFKSDF?? i procrastinated too much and when i actually open the doc i get like 2 words down lmao

Ai silently stared at his computer screen as the recording of Colorfully Spark played, the vibrant lights of the stage and the audience brightening up his face and the wall behind him. He was becoming increasingly proud of his three juniors, but his eyes couldn’t help following Syo’s movements. The blonde was so lively and energetic, both in his private life and during his performances, something that Ai found himself very attracted to.

“Hey, Ai! What’re you…”  _ Speak of the devil,  _ Ai thought. The door swung open to reveal the man he had been admiring just moments ago.

“Hello, Syo. I was just re-watching the recording of your Colorfully Spark performance.”

“Eh? Why that one?” Syo asked as he started walking over to Ai and sat himself down on the robot’s lap.

“It’s my favorite, of course,” Ai replied, his arms embracing Syo’s waist. “You’re very pleasant to watch here.”

“Am I not all the time?” Syo teased, grinning.

“You’re very cheeky, you know that?” Ai sighed and feigned going into thought. If Syo didn’t know any better, he would've thought Ai wasn’t doing that to humor him. “However, I suppose you’re correct,” the robot laughed softly and Syo laughed along with him.

“Would you like to continue watching with me?”

“Hm? Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Ai pressed the spacebar to continue the video. Syo gazed as his recorded self moved across the screen. “Aah, just like I thought, this just didn’t fit my image at all…” Syo complained, slouching against Ai.

The younger idol looked curiously towards Syo. “Really? Your fans seem to enjoy both your cute side and your strong, manly side. The cute part just happened to be the focus for this time. Both are part of who you are. Embrace that.”

“A-Ah-,” the blonde stuttered and laughed in embarrassment, burying his face into Ai’s neck. “You can’t just say that out’a nowhere, you got it?” Syo paused to lower his voice. “You’ll make me blush…”

“What if I want to see you blush?” Ai asked and he chuckled when he felt Syo burn up even more against his skin.

“Don’t you start…” Syo sat up, straddling Ai’s lap and sent a playful glare towards him before he peppered kisses all around Ai’s face, sending him into a fit of quiet giggles.

“I’ll never deny the fact that you did amazing, Syo. You’ve come so,  _ so _ far ever since I first met you. I’m so proud of you and you should be proud of yourself too.” Syo could tell how honest Ai’s words were and it left him speechless for a few seconds. Then, a large, grateful smile graced his face.

“It’s all thanks to you, y’know? You helped shape how I am as an idol. Even if your schedules were really strict, and still are,” Ai’s face went deadpan for a second and Syo laughed before continuing. “I’ve mostly gotten used to it and it’s helped me along the way. You’ve done so much for me and I never know if I’ve done enough to pay you back, but I love you so much.”

“You praise me far too much. You don’t need to pay me back and even if you did, you’ve done much more than enough. Thank you though. I love you too, Syo.” The two idols then leaned their foreheads together and shared a single tender kiss, filled with the love they weren’t able to contain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't know where i was going with this?? i just thought, "hey let's have ai watch colorfully spark" and i was probably just projecting my love for syo in there onto ai lmao


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo has an interesting dream about his senior.

Syo wakes up to a warmth against his back and a pair of arms hugging him. 

_ Huh?  _ He turned slowly, as to not wake the person embracing him, and discovered that it was his teal-haired senior. Syo tried not to gasp but his body slightly jerked, which stirred Ai awake.

“Mmn… Syo…?” The shorter idol flushed at the way his name was said in such a precious voice, even if he knew that it was unintentional. “Why are you awake? It’s too early…” Ai mumbled.

Syo couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth, as there were too many things he was trying to process running through his head. How did he end up with Ai like this? Why is Ai treating it like something so normal? Why is he so…cute while he’s sleepy…?

_ Wait, what? _

Syo had to push that thought to the back of his head because Ai started to pull him closer.

“W-What are you doing?” Syo stuttered, his face flaming.

“I thought you woke up because you were feeling cold. I’m merely helping you warm up. Do you want me to let go?”

Syo almost screamed no, but he knew that it must’ve been really late in the night, so he quickly cut himself off. What he didn’t know was why he didn’t want Ai to stop embracing him.

“Well, n-no, but…”

“Then let me hold you. Go back to sleep, love,” and what dealt the final blow to Syo was Ai leaning down and slowly, softly placing a kiss on Syo’s forehead and Syo’s vision blanked to white.

* * *

“-yo. Syo? Syo. Syo, wake up.” Syo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, which were still heavy from sleep. He felt a hand gently holding onto his shoulder and looked to his side to figure out who the person who had such a tender and loving hold on him.

“There you are. Come on, you’re already wasted a minute.” Syo sat up and his body went fully straight when he found that the person waking him up was the same person in his dream. Syo stayed silent as red started to creep down from his face to his neck.

Ai’s face held a puzzled look at Syo’s disheveled appearance. (What Syo didn’t know was that Ai did think a blush looked good on him.) “Syo, are you feeling ill? Your face is abnormally red. It’s… reached your neck.” Syo watched Ai’s eyes trail down to said area and jumped. “A-Aha! I-It’s nothing, don’t worry about it! I’ll be ready in a bit, so just meet me outside! O-Okay?”

Ai’s confused face turned into a suspicious one, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and got up from where he was sitting on his toes in order to be level with Syo while he was still lost in slumber. “Alright, if you say so. I expect you to be ready in a few minutes. You’re already behind schedule as it is.” With that, the younger boy exited the room and left Syo on his own.

_ What the heck am I supposed to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh syo i love you and your oblivious self


	5. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai accidentally spills a potion on himself, turns himself into a cat and now Syo has to figure out how to turn him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HONESTLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO END UP AT MORE THAN 1K WORDS AND IG THAT BREAKS THE DRABBLE RULE BUT THAT'S OKAY LMAO

“What do I do with you, huh?” Syo asked the fur-covered cat in his arms as if he could respond back. He lightly scratched at the back of his ears and started purring lowly, causing Syo to let out a chuckle laced with a fond tone.

“Haaah… I’ve gotta start on the antidote to turn you back soon. You’re so cute like this though, I almost don’t wanna turn you back… Well, not like you aren’t all the time.” This cat was, after all, Syo’s assistant, the taller but younger man whose long, teal hair was always tied in a half ponytail. Syo had been charmed the moment he met him and that feeling’s only grown the more time they spent with each other. 

_ “Nice to meet you, my name is Mikaze Ai. I am in your care and I hope to learn many things from you.”  _

Ai was always precise and careful from the beginning, no matter what he was doing. However, this one slip-up seemed to cause a problem for him.

* * *

“Hey Ai, can you- ah, whoops- can you get me that empty bottle?” Syo requested from his seat.

“Next to the blue potion, correct?”

“Yep, that one.” Syo heard Ai’s small, quiet, “Ah-” before a large crash reached his ears. Syo swiftly turned around but his vision was blurred by light blue mist. “Ai?” he shouted. Syo yelled out more urgently when Ai didn’t respond. “Ai?!” He rushed over to Ai’s general area, hitting away the mist with his hands and froze in place when he heard a small mewl from below him. When the mist finally cleared, he kneeled down to see a cat curled up in itself, sleeping.

“Ai…? Is that you?” Syo thinks he knows the answer to that, though. The cat’s fur was colored Ai’s signature hair color. Syo reached out to pet it and when his hand came in contact with the soft body, the cat- no, Ai, slowly opened his eyes, slowly straightened himself out and stood to look at Syo.

“Uh, can you understand me?” Syo guessed his answer was no, as Ai’s head tilted slightly to the right and the blonde couldn’t help but feel like an arrow was shot through his heart.  _ What the heck, that was cute… _

The wizard sighed in exasperation. “I’m pretty sure there’s an antidote for this…” and when Syo stood to start searching for his book, he felt pawing at his shoes. “Hm? Jeez, Ai, do ya wanna get turned back or not?” He smiled when the creature continued and finally gave in, picking him up. Syo walked towards his open book, skimming through the pages and when he confirmed to himself that there was a way to turn Ai back to normal, he turned his attention back to the soft bundle he was holding.

“God, you’re really cute, huh?” Syo lightly rubbed Ai’s belly who leaned in closer to the man’s touch. “Pfft, you’re a lot more clingy like this.” A lightbulb then went off in Syo’s head.

“Hey, Ai...?” the blonde steeled himself, taking in a breath before speaking. 

“I love you.”

Syo’s face immediately flared up. “T-That was way more embarrassing to say out loud than I thought it’d be. At least you can’t hear me, right?” Ai simply meowed at him, making Syo grin. 

“Okay, I’ve gotta actually put you down now, alright?” Syo said as he started lowering Ai to the ground, but as he did, Ai started meowing as if he was complaining. His small head turned towards the blonde and Syo could’ve sworn his eyes were pleading for him to not let go. 

“Well, I guess that hasn’t changed,” Syo said, affection in his voice. Ai knew Syo had a hard time saying no to him, and to Syo’s dismay, (was it really though?) he uses that against him  _ a lot _ . Syo finds himself not minding as much as he makes it seem to Ai though.

“Fine, fine, I give in! I guess it won’t hurt to keep you like this for a little bit longer. Just let me clean up your little mess, okay? For real this time, you’ve gotta let go.” Syo put Ai down, walked over to where the potion had spilt, cleaned everything up, then picked Ai up once more. Syo, with Ai happily purring in his arms, sat down on his cushion seat, and placed his little bundle of joy on his lap. Syo stared fondly down at Ai while stroking his fur and slowly his eyelids started to droop as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

“Mmn… Nn…?” Syo’s eyes fluttered open, feeling a weight on his lap.  _ Ah yeah, that’s right. I still need to change him back. _

“Hey there. I’ve gotta get everything fixed up for you soon.” Syo spoke quietly, and before he realized what he was doing, mind still hazy from just waking up, picked Ai up and left a gentle kiss on the top of his fluffy head with a small smile. Suddenly, the same mist from a few hours before appeared before Syo’s eyes and he quickly shut them. He then felt the weight of Ai get heavier and when he reopened his eyes, there Ai was, back to his normal form. Except now… he was straddling Syo’s lap and his face extremely close to Syo’s own.

“Syo? What happened?”

“H-Hold on! Lemme go get my book-” Ai calmly took himself off of Syo so he could move. Syo rushed over to his desk and looked closely at every single last word on the page where the recipe for Ai’s antidote was. He then noticed a sentence in probably the tiniest words he’s ever seen.  _ Can be reverted back instantly by a form of affection towards the specific target, but will not work unless the action is filled with genuine love.  _

Syo’s face, and even his neck, turned fully red and he jumped when he heard Ai’s voice dangerously close to his ears. “I can’t seem to remember being in…  _ that _ position with you prior to me waking up.” What Syo wasn’t able to spot was Ai’s cheeks tainting pink. “However, I can’t recall ever falling asleep either.”

“Ah- well, I had asked you to get one of the empty bottles and then you ended up spilling the potion I made for Cecil.” Syo scrambled in his head to come up with a believable excuse. “You turned into a cat and since the book said it’d wear off after a few hours, I just decided to let us sleep until it did-”

“Syo, I’ve read the entire book while you haven’t been using it. The cat potion antidote page says nothing about that.” Ai paused to look around at Syo’s desk. “It seems you haven’t made the antidote potion, so how did I turn back?”

_ I guess you haven’t read  _ all _ of it, huh?  _

Syo shoved his book, open to the antidote page, towards Ai, face still a bit flushed.  _ Oh well, I’ve been meaning to confess for a while. Didn’t think it’d turn out like this, though…  _ “Read the entire page, and I mean the  _ entire _ page.”

Syo watched as Ai’s eyes scanned the page and he knew Ai found what he needed him to see when Ai’s eyes slightly widened. “Syo, you…” Ai trailed off as his eyes turned to Syo.

“Y-Yeah.” Syo looked at Ai with the most passion and determination he’s ever had in his whole career of being alive. (Well, he may be exaggerating there, but that’s besides the point.)

“I love you, Ai. You’ve caught my eye since I’ve met you and I can’t tell you how much that feeling has grown since then. You’ve always been talented, but watching you and being able to help you grow is one of the best things I’ve ever gone through. Obviously, it’s the same for me too. You’ve helped me a bunch of times, probably more than you needed to though,” Syo chuckled, embarrassed. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but was cut off by Ai taking him in his arms.

“I’m so relieved…” Ai’s arms tightened around him, and Syo thought in that moment he couldn’t wish for anything more. “I’ve felt the same way for quite a while, but I didn’t know how to let you know.”

Syo returned Ai’s embrace and laughed in disbelief. “Y’know, I didn’t think it’d turn out this well.”

“It’s good that it did.”

“Hehe, yeah. We could’ve been like this a lot sooner,” the shorter wizard leaned into his assistant, taking in his scent.

_ He doesn’t need to know I confessed to him while he was a cat, does he? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being way too long but it's okay since i had fun writing it ww


	6. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai brings Syo to help him choose an outfit for their upcoming live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE CHAPTER THAT CHANGES THE RATING FROM GENERAL TO TEEN I'M-

“Does this look okay?” Ai asked as he came out of the fitting room.

“What’re ya talkin’ about? You always look more than _okay._ Plus, if I’m the one telling you that, then it’s not gonna be wrong, right?”

“You’ve said that to every other outfit I’ve tried on. You’re not very good at this, are you Syo?”

“Hey, not my fault you look good in anything!”

Ai found himself chuckling at Syo’s retort. “Well, I should be able to decide when it’s actually time for the event.”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. Hey, I know this was for preparing, but can we keep going? I wanna choose some outfits for you this time. Go back in the fitting room and I’ll text you when I’ve got an outfit for you, alright?”

Ai let out a small laugh and hugged Syo around his waist, resting his chin on the shorter man’s hair. “Alright then. You’ll make me look good, won’t you?”

“Of course I will! Didn’t I already say you always look good, though?” Syo pulled his head out from under Ai’s and tilted it while grinning, making Ai’s heart swell inside his chest.

* * *

“This one’s the last one, okay?” Syo’s muffled voice reached Ai’s ears from outside the small space the robot was kept inside.

“Okay,” Ai replied. He stuck his hand through the little space he left open of the door, took the hanger Syo handed him and examined it. The tip of the hanger held a hat - similar to Syo’s, just the color of his own image -. From there down, Ai spotted a dark purple choker laced with small jewels, a black tank top and black skinny jeans. He was about to start putting everything on before Syo’s hand appeared in front of him. “Oh yeah, take these too.” In that hand was an ash gray belt, charcoal high-top boots, and two bracelets the same color as the choker.

“Where did you find all this?”

“It took a while, you know? I know it’ll look as good as I imagined!”

“I agree,” Ai replied as he started putting on each piece of clothing he was given. When he finished, he gazed at himself in the mirror inside the room before opening the door to reveal himself to Syo, his hand on his hip.

The shorter blonde’s eyes widened and darkened with something Ai knew all too well, all in a few seconds. Syo walked towards the room and closed the door behind him, and before Ai knew it, his own back was against one of the walls of the fitting room, Syo’s lips leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

Ai tried keeping quiet, but soft groans escaped through his mouth. “Do you like it?” Ai leaned down towards Syo’s ears, a breathy whisper leaving his mouth, and watched the tips of his lover’s ears turn red.

“God, yes, I love it. You look amazing, even better than I imagined. You’re so good, so damn good.” Syo’s praises sent shivers down Ai’s spine and he nibbled on the red earlobe, causing Syo to let out a small moan.

“Would you like me to wear this on stage, hm?”

Syo didn't answer at first, kissing Ai, and Ai slightly parted his lips to allow Syo’s tongue inside his mouth. Both men moaned into the kiss as it deepened. Syo started pulling away first, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Ai whined in disappointment at the loss, but it quickly changed to one of pleasure when Syo kissed his cheek and started speaking, grinding his knee against the growing bulge in his pants.

“Mmm... If you wore this on stage, I’d have to resist taking you _right then and there_ the entire time. Plus…” Syo leaned up to Ai’s ears and when he whispered, Ai could hear the smirk in his voice, making his entire body heat up more than it already has, “I’d wanna keep this all to myself. I want this to be for my eyes only.”

Ai huffed a small laugh. “How possessive.”

“You don’t mind.”

“That’s right,” Ai placed his hands on Syo’s ass and squeezed the muscle, making sure Syo _felt_ _it_ , causing him to grip onto his shirt and let out another moan. “After all, I’m like this too.”

As Syo let go of the fabric, one hand moving to Ai’s front and sliding up his shirt to pinch a nipple with rough fingers, the other roaming down to his thighs where his jeans were getting far too tight, only then did Ai remember they were still in public.

“As much as I’d like to continue,” Ai spoke and Syo paused his actions. “We’d have a better time if we didn’t need to worry about getting caught.”

Syo pulled his hands away from Ai, much to Ai’s disappointment, but he knew they’d be able to continue later. As if Syo read his mind, he left one last kiss on the younger’s jawline. “Let’s get going then. I don’t think I can wait any longer.” The two cleaned themselves up, exiting both the fitting room and the store, and of course, without forgetting to buy the entire outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even know i could write stuff like this i'm sobbinf


	7. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo finally got to see Ai make both of their dreams come true, proving there was still life on this planet. What's the aftermath of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints at "updated: 2020-4-27"*
> 
> ANYWAY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG FHKSJFS hopefully soft desert sea!syoais in a garden will make up for it ww

Syo quickly rushed outside the shelter and scanned the desert to find where his prince was located. Ai’s faint voice reached his ears and he turned his head to the direction it came from.

“Syo! Over here, quickly!” Syo did as he said, running over to the teal-haired man, and crouched down to get a closer look at the green bud that seemed to be thriving. He gasped at the sight.

“The green leaves seem healthy, the roots are spreading, and it’s absorbing water. Congratulations, my prince! You’ve finally done it! You’ve brought life to this planet!” Syo couldn’t contain the excitement in his voice while he spoke. They’ve been trying for a few years to finally get _any_ sign that their planet was still habitable after the war, but to Syo, it felt like a lifetime. So when he turned to Ai to see that his face was more solemn than he thought it would be, he was just a little confused.

“Prince? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It was all thanks to you, Syo. Despite my many failures, you’ve stayed with me and gave me the hope I needed to continue.” Ai paused to turn his gaze away from the bud and straightforward towards Syo. “You watered my dreams and kept them alive.” The smile Ai sent Syo took his breath away, but he knew he couldn’t stay silent for long.

“Prince, you…” Syo was interrupted by the what he saw at the corner of his eye. The bud seemed to start glowing, and both boys couldn’t tear their eyes away when petals slowly started sprouting from the ungrown flower.

Syo heard Ai’s gasp, unsurprisingly loud. “It bloomed?! I see it in the shelter’s research lab all the time, but it’s somehow so much more beautiful to see it with my own eyes…”

The servant’s smile was unknowingly filled with affection as he began to spoke. “It means this planet is alive. I never imagined I would witness such a sight again. It is all because of you that my dream came true, my prince. Thank you. I…” Syo trailed off, almost letting his true thoughts out. He realized what he was about to say, and his face flushed a light red.

“Syo? Are you okay?”

The blonde coughed slightly, clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just so thankful to you, my prince.” _And many more things…_

* * *

Syo found himself lying down on the bed of flowers that now surrounded the palace. Ever since he and Ai watched the very first flower bloom and more shelters were getting informed of him and Ai living there, those people had gathered to where their shelter and eventually built it up enough so that it became a grand castle that they now both live in. Their kingdom is thriving, just like the flower from so long ago, and Syo couldn’t be more happier and proud of the person who made this all happen.

Of course, this still comes with the cost of more needs for the kingdom. Syo slowly came to realize that this place has become some sort of comfort for him when things are getting a little too much to handle.

“It’s good to relax for a bit. I should pick myself up soon, though... I don’t want to leave the prince alone for too long,” he quietly mumbled to himself.

“You can though. I’m completely capable of running the kingdom by myself now, you know?” Syo startled at the sound of Ai’s voice suddenly coming from behind him, quickly sitting up to look over his shoulder.

“A-Ah, Prince! That’s not what I meant, I completely trust you with the kingdom, just-”

“Hmm? Then what _did_ you mean?” Ai asked with a hint of mischief in his voice, taking a seat close beside his servant, which Syo paid far too much attention to.

“E-Exactly what I said. I don’t want to leave you alone.” Syo didn’t know where his sudden burst of confidence was coming from, but he just decided to roll with it, which he found a bit strange of himself. Ai seemed to catch onto Syo’s unusual behavior and if his prince wasn’t so close, Syo would’ve thought he imagined the precious blush that decorated Ai’s face.

“That’s a bit bold of you, isn’t it?”

“Is that bad of me?”

“No, not at all. In fact, it looks quite good on you. Plus…” Ai scooted closer to Syo and laid his head down on the blonde’s lap, making Syo tense up. “I feel the same way. I want you to stay by my side as long as we live.” Syo relaxed after hearing Ai’s words and couldn’t take his gaze off of the eyes that were staring right up at him. Ai’s eyes seemed to glow with so much beauty that the garden that surrounded them couldn’t even _begin_ to compare, but that was only Syo’s opinion.

Syo slowly brought his hand to Ai’s hair and gently started stroking it, running his fingers through the teal hair and watched the younger lean into his touch. With a loving smile, Syo replied, “As you wish, my prince.” An unspoken ‘I love you’ was left in the air, but, in this moment, both were satisfied with the promise they exchanged.


	8. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai goes to celebrate Syo and Natsuki's birthday with the other members. What happens when Ai plans on confessing to Syo on such a special day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in time for syoai day in america! and sorry i'm a little late for syo's bday too, but one day isn't too bad!!
> 
> tbh if i said i didn't almost start crying while writing this i'd be lying lolol

To Ai, every day he spends with Syo feels like it should be celebrated. After all, the older idol had always managed to brighten up Ai’s day. However, Ai thought, since his birthday is very soon, he saw the opportunity to show the blonde how happy he was that he was alive in this world. 

The robot started getting ready to head out, tying his hair into his usual half-ponytail, and coming out of his own room to put his coat and shoes on. As he started leaving, he heard Reiji’s voice come from the kitchen.

“Ai-Ai? Where are you goin’?” Reiji paused, and Ai was about to respond before a knowing smile spread on Reiji’s face. “Aah, I see now! Go get him the gift that’ll make him happy!”

A soft pink dusted Ai’s cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to retort, so he only replied, “Of course I will.”

Ai made his way to the ring store where he could both buy and engrave rings. Ren had told him about it while they were having their usual gaming session, when he was still having trouble on trying to figure out what to get Syo.

_ “You want to make this a confession, yeah? There’s a ring shop that I know. Wanna try that? You can even engrave your confession into it.” _

At first, Ai was embarrassed at the thought of getting Syo something so… intimate, but Ren had insisted that it was romantic enough that it would get his message across. Ren also seemed to have Syo’s ring size and when Ai asked him how he had it, the orange-haired idol simply replied, “I have my resources~,” to which Ai didn’t question any further.

Ai arrived at the store and the woman and the counter greeted him with a smile. “What can I help you with?”

“Ah, yes, can I get a silver ring in this size with…”

* * *

The day Ai’s been patiently waiting for has finally arrived, and he’s sure if he had a legitimate heart, it’d be beating way too fast. It was unlike him to be this anxious for something, but Ai supposed that’s just what loving someone does to you.

Ai was the first one awake, which is strange to him since Reiji’s usually the one who holds that title, making breakfast for the other members.

_ I’m a bit too excited for this, aren’t I? _

The ring he bought was already set in its tiny, wrapped - with pink wrapping paper and tied off with a lavender ribbon - box, alongside the bigger gift he had for Natsuki. Ai had gotten him the new Piyo-chan mug that released a few weeks ago that Natsuki didn’t seem to have the time to get. The party held at the Master Course where Ai used to live with the two blondes wasn’t until the evening, so luckily they wouldn’t need to worry about being late if Ranmaru (and occasionally, even Camus) was harder to wake up than usual.

Reiji ended up waking up a few minutes after Ai anyway, and when he knocked on Ai’s door to see if he was awake, Ai could tell was surprised to hear him respond.

“Oh, Ai-Ai, you’re already awake? Wanna help me make breakfast?” Ai silently nodded and stood up from his bed, following Reiji out of his room and into the kitchen.

“Can you cook the eggs for me? We’re making eggs and bacon for everyone today!”

“Alright,” Ai opened the fridge and took out the egg carton, the slight cold from it hitting his hand. “How many do we need?”

“Hmm, Ran-Ran’s gonna want three and Myu-chan’s gonna want one, so at least four. You can make however many you want,” Reiji replied while appearing beside Ai to take the bacon out. “Oh, and I’ll take two!”

Ai let out a hum, letting Reiji know he heard him, and started gettting to work. There was a few minutes of silence until Ai spoke up. 

“Reiji?”

“Hm?”

“How did you… gather enough courage to tell Ranmaru?” Ai half expected a teasing response like the one he got a few days before, but instead Reiji took in a breath, as if he was gathering his thoughts.

“It was really scary, y’know?” Reiji lightly laughed. “It worked out in the end, though. It all came down to wanting to let him know my feelings no matter what, even if it ended up hurting me,” he continued, a solemn but fond look on his face. “Of course, your experience is almost definitely gonna be different, but just go for it and be honest. You’ll end up regretting it if you don’t. You have the ring too, so it should be easy to tell him even if you don’t say it out loud, right?”

“Mm… you’re right. Thank you.”

“Anything to help out our little Ai-Ai with his love life!” Ai sighed, the usual Reiji has returned. The two continued to make breakfast with occasional chatter. When they finished, Reiji sent Ai to wake up Camus, and Reiji going to Ranmaru to  _ “wake him up with my charm!” _

The four men ate, their table as quiet as it usually was. Ai finished first and left the table, washing his dishes then fishing out his phone from his pocket to send Syo and Natsuki their birthday messages.

**_Ai: Syo, Natsuki. Happy birthday._ **

**_Natsuki: Waah, Ai-chan, thank you so much!!_ **

**_Syo: Yeah, thanks a bunch! You guys will be here later, yeah?_ **

**_Ai: Yes, we’ll be there. I hope you two enjoy the gifts I’ve gotten you._ **

**_Syo:（｀Δ´）！Come on, tell us what you got!!_ **

Ai flushed at the thought of Syo figuring out what he was going to give him. He continued moving his thumbs across the screen, thankful that neither of them could see his face.

**_Ai: Nope. These are surprises, so you’ll see it when you do._ **

**_Syo: Jeez, fine. I’m looking forward to it!_ **

**_Natsuki: Me too!_ **

**_Ai: Alright, I’ll see you two later._ **

**_Syo: See you! o(^▽^)o_ **

**_Natsuki: Bye, Ai-chan!_ **

Ai shut off his phone, waiting for the hours to reach into the evening so he could finally tell the feelings he’s wanted to for a very long time.

* * *

The party’s festivities were extravagant, as expected for a party being thrown for the two energetic blondes of STARISH. The party games had been a little tiring, Ai had to admit, but it ended up being very enjoyable. The day was coming to an end, and Ai knew he had to give the ring to Syo.

_ “So? You gonna tell me what you got me?” _

_ “Nope. You’ll be getting it at the end of the party.” _

_ “Aw, come oonnn! Why can’t you tell me now?” _

_ “It’s very important. It would ruin it if I were to give it now.” Ai had told that to Syo with such sincerity that Syo had no choice but to comply and trust in him. _

_ “A-Ah, okay then. Then I’ll be waiting.” _

_ That had happened at the beginning of the party… The time’s finally come.  _ Ai walked up to where Syo was standing and silently took his hand to lead him to a more secluded place.

“Woah, Ai! What’re you…” Syo trailed off when Ai stopped and reached into his back pocket.

“Is this my gift?”

“Yes,” Ai replied. “I would like you to open it.”

“Right now?”

“Yes,” the robot said again. He remembered Syo had mentioned that he thought it was amazing how Ai could stay calm in any situation. However, in this situation? Definitely not, and Ai was just doing really great at hiding it.

Syo carefully untied the ribbon, making sure not to ruin it, and tearing through the pink wrapping paper. Ai quietly told Syo he could hand the paper to him, and when the small velvet box was revealed, Ai could’ve sworn he felt something akin to a heartbeat, but he had to put that thought aside as Syo started opening it.

“I hope you can accept my feelings.” Ai took hold of the box to turn it around and take out the silver ring, and engraved in it was-

“‘I love you’... Ai… Y-You..?”

“I do. I truly do. I… didn't know how else to express it, and this was the only way I could think of.” Ai took in a breath, steeling himself. “I love you. I love you so much, to the point where you just being here with me and watching you make your dream come true is enough to make me happy.” Ai took the ring and slowly slid it onto Syo’s ring finger.  _ That’s good, it fits perfectly. _

Ai spotted tears falling from Syo’s face and worry immediately settled in his chest. “S-Syo, I-”

“Haha… what are you saying all of a sudden..?” Syo’s voice wavered, something Ai didn’t usually get to hear. The dread he felt left as quickly as it came as he saw Syo smiling.

_ He looks so happy… _

Ai wants to see this as much as he can. He wants to be able to make Syo smile, and have them all be as amazing as this one. In Ai’s eyes, he was absolutely breathtaking.

_ In the end, he’s always making  _ me  _ happy, isn’t he? _

“This is my promise to you. My promise that I will love you as long as I am alive,” Ai brought Syo’s hand up to his lips and softly kissed the ring looped around his finger.

“Then, I’ll keep that promise along with you. Thank you, Ai. You being here to celebrate this day with me is enough to make me happy. You just added on to it with all this. I wasn't expecting this as my gift at all, and now I’m so happy I’ve started crying, aha…” Syo’s smile got bigger as he grinned through his tears, and Ai’s never saw him as beautiful as this before. “I love you too, Ai!”

Ai let go of Syo’s hand to bring his own up to the blonde’s cheek, wiping away the tears.

“Can I..?”

“Go ahead.”

The two idols slowly leaned in, meeting halfway. Ai ended up tearing up a bit, but their kiss was loving, and Ai wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to include the qn being like a domestic family scene i thrive off of that


	9. Idols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai asks Syo why he became an idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aguhauguh finally got another part out hjdskf
> 
> btw did u guys see syo's ssl card i'm not getting sleep for a week

Ai was curious.

It wasn’t as if the robot wasn’t always ready to jump at the opportunity to learn something new, but this time, his curiosity stemmed from the interview he and Syo just answered for the magazine they were featured on the front page for.

The questions varied from what they do in their spare time to how they practice for any new jobs they have accepted. However, one question in particular had stood out to Ai.

_ Why did you choose to become an idol? _

When Ai had answered, he came up with an artificial, but believable, response. After all, it was forbidden for anyone outside of the agency to know Ai’s true origins.

The result of that made Ai want to know what someone else, someone human, would answer. So, he turned to the only other person he could, the person sitting right across from him.

“Syo?”

“Ah, yeah? What’s up, Ai?”

“What was your answer to why you had become an idol?”

Syo stared at him silently for a few seconds, and Ai almost thought he said something wrong before Syo spoke up again. “I don’t mind saying, but where’d this come from?”

“I was just curious, that’s all.”

Syo’s stare turned into a suspicious one before his expression quickly changed. “Well, it was Hyuuga-sensei, of course! You know Prince of Fighting, right? Ah, well, of course you do! After I saw that movie as a kid, I’ve always been inspired by him and wanted to become someone like that. Someone who could give the strength to someone to let them keep going and break through every obstacle getting in the way of what they want to achieve. That’s what he did for me after all!”

“Hmm… He must’ve been a turning point for you in your life.”

“You got it!”

“I can tell. You talk about him quite a lot,” Ai stated.

Syo’s eyes widened and he stuttered out, “A-Ah, I guess I  _ do _ start going on a rant when I talk about him, huh?”

“Don’t worry about boring me. It helps me learn lots of new things,” Ai didn’t know why he had to bite back an  _ about you, _ but quickly pushed it to the back of his head when Syo spoke again.

“So? What about you?”

“What  _ about _ me?”

“Well, I told you why I became an idol! Now it’s your turn.”

“If I remember correctly, I never agreed to telling you.”

Syo frowned, his brows furrowing, something Ai found himself silently laughing at. “Jeez, you’re being stingy! C’mon!”

“If you insist. I was going to be an idol from the moment I was made. After all, I was created in order to assist Aine in waking up. I didn’t have any choice. So, I’m afraid I don’t have anything interesting or uplifting like you do, Syo.”

Syo stared curiously at Ai, almost mirroring the expression he would’ve had on had he been looking at the blonde. “Well, that’s not a bad thing! You obviously love being one.”

“I was programmed that way.”

“Nah. Have you seen the way you look whenever you’re on stage? There’s definitely way more behind it than just programming.” Syo’s gaze turned away from him to look forward. “I can feel how much fun you’re having, singing on stage, getting to interact with the fans, and making them happy, just by seeing you perform. All of it makes you happy, and it shows. It really does.”

Syo faced him again, saying, “So don’t worry about not having a ‘real’ reason to becoming one. You’re here singing with us, and that’s all that matters! Right?”

Ai didn’t know what came over him. Syo smiling isn’t something he doesn’t see often. Nothing should’ve been different about it. However, he couldn’t help but think that the smile Syo shot at him was much more brighter than usual, and he felt something faint bubbling up in his chest.

_ What’s going on? _


End file.
